


imagine being loved by me

by lichcraft



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, im really trying with this one, inspired by Holly Black, mlm, mlw - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichcraft/pseuds/lichcraft
Summary: living day-by-day dealing with the complexities of a modern day pixie living in the human world, Ophelia finds herself caught up in a ragtag group of teenagers with questionable hobbies and bad manners. she explores what it’s like to find love in a human, to find a home where she shouldn’t, and what happens when she has to fight for everything she is, and everything she’s known.inspired by Holly Black’s “A Tale of Modern Faerie”





	imagine being loved by me

He was all sharp lines and acute angles, each edge illuminated by the flickering lights of the shitty roadside diner outside of the city. He sat in the booth across from her, his leather jacket shifting tight over his shoulders and his tattoos, black ink crawling out of the collar of his black button-up, bending with every subtle movement. He took a sip of too-sweet coffee, just good enough to be worth the money, but bad by far. She reached across the table and stole a fry, nail polish glittering iridescent against her glamoured skin. Her delicate wings fluttered under her shirt, hidden from those without the second sight.  
He, delightfully human, deliciously mortal, knew what she was, and was only drawn in further. How could he not be? She was other, her fingers just too long, her smile just too wide. Far too alluring, far too dangerous, he was helpless from the moment her tasted her mouth on his. And she was wrapped around his finger, a dangerously playful couple, power coiled just below the surface. She reached for another fry again, a coy smile sliding languidly across her face. He answered with a ghost-like smirk and a sip of coffee.  
Their friends sat in another booth, cackling and throwing food at each other. The occasional knowing look was thrown at the two, a brief snicker or lewd remark whispered among themselves before going back to their antics. The couple tried not to pay them much mind.


End file.
